This invention related to washing machines. More particularly, this invention relates to washing machines for cleaning cooking pots or similar articles.
In order to effectively and efficiently clean a cooking pot it is usually necessary that its inner and outer surfaces be scrubbed with a brush or scouring pad. Simply immersing the pot in a cleaning solution and then agitating the cleaning solution or spray washing the surfaces of the pot with a cleaning fluid will not generally remove all of the food particles, grease or other foreign matter that might adhere to it during normal usage. Domestic and commercial washing machines for dishes, glasses and eating utensils are normally provided with some type of means for washing and rinsing the articles being cleaned but are not provided with any means for actually scrubbing the surfaces of the articles that are being cleaned. Consequently, cooking pots and other similar articles are normally cleaned by hand which can be very hard work, very time consuming and can have adverse effects on the natural skin beauty of the hands.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 843,555, 1,018,046, 1,492,925, 1,602,667, 2,062,664, and 2,475,407 are disclosed different types of washing machines for cleaning various types of articles. In each one of these patents the articles being cleaned are first placed in the machine in an inverted position and are then spray washed with a liquid supplied through suitably positioned nozzles or jets. None of the machines described in these patents are provided with any means for scrubbing the articles while they are being washed and none of the machines described in these patents are designed or suited specifically for cleaning cooking pots.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,598 is disclosed a machine for cleaning glass articles, such as tumblers, one at a time. The machine includes a plurality of rotating, mechanically driven, brushes which scrub the interior and exterior surfaces of the article being cleaned.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,628 is disclosed a machine for washing milking machines in which the action of a fluid ejected through nozzles at the ends of a blade is used to produce rotational movement of a frame having a plurality of upstanding spray tubes. The machine does not include any brushes or other means for scrubbing the surfaces of the milking machines.
Other patents considered pertinent in one way or another to this invention include U.S. Pat. No. 1,622,130; British Patent No. 306,694; and French Patents Nos. 1,218,501; 1,260,935; and 1,439,607.